


Jealous

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: Will was fed up with it. Ever since that son of Aphrodite had come to camp, he kept hitting on Nico, even though he knew they were going out. Nico was oblivious to the fact that this was happening, talking to the guy on a daily basis.Will was walking to his cabin from the infirmary, when he saw Ryan leaning against the wall of the Hades cabin, Nico laughing at something he had just said.His blood started to boil. 'Oh hell no,' he thought and marched over to where they were standing. He kissed Nico on the cheek and wrapped his arm around him."Hey sunshine, wanna do something fun?" he said, smiling."Hey Will... yeah sure, what do you have in mind?" Nico asked, his attention shifting from Ryan to him. Victory.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	Jealous

Will was fed up with it. Ever since that son of Aphrodite had come to camp, he kept hitting on Nico, even though he knew they were going out. Nico was oblivious to the fact that this was happening, talking to the guy on a daily basis.  
Will was walking to his cabin from the infirmary when he saw Ryan leaning against the wall of the Hades cabin, Nico laughing at something he had just said.  
His blood started to boil. 'Oh hell no,' he thought and marched over to where they were standing. He kissed Nico on the cheek and wrapped his arm around him.  
"Hey sunshine, wanna do something fun?" he said, smiling.  
"Hey Will... yeah sure, what do you have in mind?" Nico asked, his attention shifting from Ryan to him. Victory.  
"Whatever you want! A movie, walk, training..." Will said, resting his head on Nico's shoulder and smiling at Ryan, though his eyes were full of distaste and warning. He didn't seem to get the hint.  
"Oh, Nico, I've been meaning to ask you, would you teach me how to swordfight? I heard you are the best at it and I would really like to learn." Ryan said, looking back at Will innocently.  
"Sure... just let me know when," Nico said happily.  
"How about right now?" he said with a glint in his eyes, looking at Will. He wanted to punch that jerk in the face but restrained himself. He looked up at Nico with the best puppy-eyes he could muster, and Nico melted. He rolled his eyes and blushed a bit.  
"Sorry Ryan, not today, but let me know when's good for you," Nico said, waving at the boy, and walking away with Will's arm still around him.  
"Hey, Will? Can we stop at the Hades cabin? I'll take a jacket just in case it gets colder in the evening." Nico said, and Will nodded.  
When they walked inside, Will shut the door behind them and took Nico by the hand. The son of Hades turned towards him and Will took the opportunity to kiss him on the lips.  
Nico gasped and pulled away a bit. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Will's ear.  
"Nothing, just want to show you how much I love you," Will answered and kissed him again. This time, Nico kissed back. The kiss quickly deepened and Nico's hand trailed to the small of Will's back. He shivered a bit at Nico's cold touch. Will pulled away and started to kiss his boyfriend's neck, leaving little marks to let the world know Nico was his.  
Nico sighed. He pulled Will's head up to face his and kissed his once more, before stepping away, slightly flustered, to look for his jacket.  
When he finally found it, the two of them headed out into the woods, hand in hand. Will was smiling like a dork but didn't even care, as long as Nico was his.  
They walked in silence for a while, until Nico cleared his throat.  
"Hey Will?" he said quietly.  
"Mmm?"  
"Not that it wasn't great, but what was that sudden need for affection?" Nico asked, blushing slightly. Will loved how Nico got flustered easily. Though all his big talk about being scary, Will could make him turn to the color of a lobster with just a few words.  
"Nothing just wanted some quality boyfriend time," Will said, smiling at him warmly. As Will expected, Nico blushed furiously and looked down at his feet.  
"Oh, okay..." he said meekly.  
As Will led him through the forest, he thought about Ryan. He wished Nico would realize what he was doing. He didn't want to point anything out, because he didn't want Nico to think he didn't trust him, but it was Ryan that Will didn't trust, not Nico.  
As they got to their spot, a clearing on a small hill that overlooked the forest, they sat down and Will looked into Nico's eyes.  
Nico looked back at Will and then rolled his eyes. "Stop goggling at me Solace," he said sarcastically. Will laughed.  
"Oh shut up. I can see you checking me out when I walk past you..." Will said laughing.  
"You wish," Nico said, resting his head on Will's lap as he laid down, looking at the sky.  
Will started to play with his slightly overgrown, silky hair, sighing with contempt.  
Nico closed his eyes and relaxed. Soon after, he fell asleep. Will looked at him. He really looked like an angel, so beautiful, yet fragile at the same time. Will kissed him on the forehead and picked him up, bridal-style, carrying him back to his cabin.  
When Will got to Nico's cabin, he opened the door, and set him down on his bed, sitting next to him. He listened to his soft breathing and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Will took his hand in his and started to rub circles into it with his thumb. Nico scooted in closer to him and Will smiled.  
Nico opened his eyes for a bit. "W-Will?" he asked groggily.

"Yes?" Will responded, still holding Nico's hand. He didn't respond but pulled on Will's hand, forcing him to lay down next to him. He put his head against Will's chest and shifted so that he was even closer to him.

Will wrapped his arms around him as they fell asleep. No one was going to steal his death boy from him.


End file.
